


Bow wow wow yippy yo yippy ya.

by orphan_account



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Memes, Multi, Oh yeah boi., Other, Trololololo, geeettttttt dunked on!!! (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Bow wow wow yippy yo yippy ya.

https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/baldisbasics/images/e/ea/698.gif/revision/latest?cb=20181012221338


End file.
